hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Dog
J-Dog (real name Jorel Decker) is the one of the vocalists for Hollywood Undead. J-Dog plays the most instruments out of the band, he plays guitar, bass, keyboard, and synthesizers. He can also play the drums, but does not do it for the band. He also is a big fan of classic bands such as the Misfits and AC/DC. The dollar on his mask was next to him in the kitchen where the band members chose their masks, and put it on the masks mouth to make his mask 'unique'. J-Dog's real name is Jorel Decker. J-Dog does not have a Facebook account, but he does have a Twitter account (JDog_HLM), as Hollywood Undead announced on their official Twitter that any other Facebook or Twitter accounts other than the bands official page, they are impersonators. J-Dog has the most aggresive lyrics to sing in the band. When he sings, his lyrics are about death/dying, love problems, stronger thoughts, and violence. But sometimes he'll sing about partying and girls, but he hasn't done this recently. J-Dog's favourite songs from the band is Hear Me Now and Been to Hell. Trivia *J-Dog, Deuce, and Shady Jeff were the original founders of Hollywood Undead. *His ears are stretched using gauge earrings. *His most embarrasing moment was when he was hanging out with a girl that he sort of had a crush on, but then went to jail for 2 days because of that for some reason (with the girl going free). *He essentially came up with the name "Hollywood Undead" for the band because at first, the band was named "The Undead" with "Hollywood" being the name of their first song (later renamed No.5) right above it on a CD, Jorel showed the CD to one of his neighbors, who read it incorrectly and thought it was "Hollywood Undead" and Jorel thought it was the perfect name. *He has a girlfriend, whose name is Vanessa James. *J-Dog and J3T were the first to reveal that the band has a new album coming out in 2014. J-Dog said the album will be out hopefully in January. *He never went to college. *He knows how to stakeboard. *When he was teenager, he wanted to be in a gang. *J-dog once said he was a street preformer. *J-dog and his sister are DJ's. *He has a cat named Tiger. *He has an Italian flag tatoo on his right arm because, he's Italian. *On J-Dog's right wrist he has tatoos of red scars. *He went to a bording school for 4 years. And in that school they wouldn't allow you to shave your head, so he got the nickname "Monkey." *He has a tatoo on his back that is a woman holding a baby and an angel is above them. (it's something religious). *he has tattoos on his knucles that say die now. *He might be the only one in HU that doesn't smoke. *He has known Charlie & Johnny since pre-school. *His brother committed suicide and the song "The Loss" was written about J-dog & him. Songs he's featured in Swan Songs *Undead *Sell Your Soul *Black Dahlia *California *Pimpin' *Knife Called Lust *The Natives *Dead in Ditches Desperate Measures *El Urgencia *Tear It Up *Dove and Grenade *Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin cover) *Shout at the Devil (Motley Crue cover) *Bad Town (Operation Ivy cover) American Tragedy *Been To Hell *Apologize *Hear Me Now *Lights Out *Coming Back Down *Levitate *Tendencies *Lump Your Head *Street Dreams *I Don't Wanna Die *Glory Notes from the Underground *Dead Bite *From The Ground *We Are *Believe *Up In Smoke *New Day *I Am Category:Hollywood Undead Members